


Cuddles in the World of Angus MacGyver

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Whump, F/M, Gen, Grieving Angus MacGyver, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Being an Asshole, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: So I had some fun with this prompt for comfortember - cuddles. How Mac sees all the people who give him hugs/cuddles in his life. A little for the Mac and Riley shippers out there : ) Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Cuddles in the World of Angus MacGyver

  1. JACK DALTON



First and foremost, Jack absolutely didn’t cuddle. He was a man and men didn’t cuddle….but of course that wasn’t really true. Jack was a hugger, he hugged with his whole body. He gripped whoever it was tight and made sure they knew they were important, wanted…loved. Mac liked getting hugs from Jack. Jack was comfort, he was familiarity (beer and dodgy aftershave) whenever Mac got a hug from Jack it was generally an indicator everything was going to be fine or if it wasn’t Jack would fix it. Jack had hugged him lots of times, after they stop terrorists, they stopped bombs. It was all the same, a grip on the hand and a manly hug, they were united, they were a duo. When Jack hugged Mac, MacGyver knew it was them against the world.

  1. RILEY DAVIS



Mac didn’t cuddle Riley that often, she wasn’t a cuddling type. Cuddling Riley was complicated, unlike with Jack it tended to indicate something was about to go horribly wrong or had just happened. Mac in his head associated cuddling Riley with his heart hammering in his chest. Cuddling Riley when he’d cured her after being poisoned, Riley waking up on a silver table and Mac flicking her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek and then bring her in for a cuddle as relief flooded through his system. Cuddling Riley as they didn’t die after a WW2 bomb didn’t go off, gleeful cuddling and hugging. Laughing and smiling and a brief moment holding onto her arm, his heart still hammering as he looked int her dark brown eyes. Cuddling Riley…it was complicated

  1. WILT BOZER



Cuddles and hugs from Boze were home. Bozer would always cuddle Mac, sometimes they were tight and painful if Mac had been hurt and Bozer was worried about him, sometimes they were silly if Boze had murmured a joke in his ear. In the past they were deeply painful, Boze cuddling Mac after his father left, hugging him tight as Mac tried not cry. Mac taking Boze in his arms at Bozer’s brother’s funeral, listening to his best friend in all the world weep and having no words of comfort for him. Sometimes the cuddles or hugs were drunk ones too, if they two of them decided to wrestle, they would become slightly bone crushing (a decision they would both always regret in the morning). But cuddles from Bozer were something Mac could always rely on.

  1. MATTY WEBBER



Cuddles from Director Matty Webber of the Phoenix foundation were rare, things to be cherished. Matty was a serious woman with an agency to run, she didn’t really go in for light-hearted interactions. If she cuddled you she meant it, she was relieved you were fine, she was glad you were home. She would know you were grieving or upset and needed someone to be there for you. Mac was always grateful to Matty when she hugged him.

  1. JAMES MACGYVER



His father had never really gone in for cuddles, not even when he was little. It wasn’t exactly cruel, it just wasn’t in his nature. He would pat him on the back or ruffle his hair, his father just wouldn’t cuddle or hug him. He just didn’t. When they found each other again, that changed. The first time his father brought him into a warm embrace after a mission, Mac was genuinely shocked. His father didn’t do hugs and cuddles, but there he was holding Mac as he would never let him go. After the initial shock Mac smiled and relaxed into, grabbing hold of his father ignoring any injuries each of them might have and being happy in the moment.

  1. ELLEN HAYES



His mother cuddled him all the time, that was one of the few things Mac remembered about her. She always cuddled him and hugged him, she kissed him on the head and tickled him. Whenever she chased after him, she would always gather him up in her arms and he would lean against her. When she taught him to read, she cuddled him and he nestled into her sweater and would listen to her voice, safe and warm and comfortable. She smelt of vanilla and freesia, that stuck with Mac. To this day, he couldn’t smell the flower and not think back to his mom. His mom, she was the one who had taught him that cuddles, and hugs were vital, they were important. That was how you showed someone you loved them, they were sometimes the best thing in the world particularly when there were no words to describe a scene good or bad. If you cared about someone you cuddles and hugged them, even if they objected to it fiercely and that was that. Mac carried that lesson with him into adult hood. If you loved someone you cuddled and hugged them on regular basis and that was just the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I should say I did leave Desi out deliberately, not cause I don't think she's awesome (she's amazing). This was more about giving myself a writing challenge as I'm starting to write more Desi stuff, but I also want to try and expand and try and write more Riley too...so this is a possible way of doing that. Feedback welcome.


End file.
